


Все время мира

by Leytenator



Series: По-другому [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Нужно было переждать достаточно смертей, боли, крови, клеток, криков без ударов и касаний без слов, чтобы выбрать верный момент.миссиуползла, АУ в каноне, Доктор еще не встретила спутниковПродолжение фиковКукушка,Привычка,Не всерьезиЖивая, завершающая часть цикла.





	Все время мира

\- Как ты меня вообще нашла?  
Жарко. Сбившиеся простыни липнут к телу, и Доктор отпинывает их в сторону, заслуживая насмешливый взгляд и поднятую бровь.  
\- Разумеется, летела на звуки взрывов и крики недовольных своим спасением.  
\- Ох, да-а-а, - сонно тянет Доктор, не желая даже тратить время на споры с этой ужасной ложью. - Они вечно недовольны. Прямо как ты.  
\- Эй!  
\- Эй! Щипаться нечестно!  
Мисси удовлетворенно закидывает руки за голову и потягивается всем телом; рядом с ее кожей белые простыни кажутся жалкими серыми тряпками.  
Заколку они потеряли где-то на полдороги к постели, и растрепанная, всклокоченная копна волос Мисси выглядит чудовищно.  
Чудовищно красиво.  
Доктор не выдерживает и накрывает грудь Мисси ладонью, сжимает пальцы, с восторгом чувствуя, как тело отвечает на прикосновение дрожью снова и снова. Грудь ложится в ладонь идеально, словно это две детали, выточенные специально друг под друга, словно они с Мисси - две этих детали. Почему они не делали этого раньше?  
Потому что раньше было бы слишком рано, отвечает Доктор сама себе. Нужно было переждать достаточно смертей, боли, крови, клеток, криков без ударов и касаний без слов, чтобы выбрать верный момент. Повелители Времени они, в конце концов, или жалкие любители?  
Солоноватая кожа восхитительна на вкус, пряный запах щекочет ноздри. Доктор втягивает в рот острый нежно-розовый сосок, и Мисси захлебывается стоном.  
Доктор чувствует, как все чувства наконец возвращаются: вкус, осязание, обоняние, зрение, слух. Новое тело работает так, как нужно.  
Мисси шепчет ее имя.  
Чувства вернулись, и их очень много.  
Доктор поднимает голову, и Мисси тут же бесцеремонно хватает за шею, тянет на себя, нетерпеливо трется о бедро, смотрит зло, голодно, жадно, и Доктор послушно приникает к ее искаженному рту.  
Она с трудом отрывается от искусанных губ и хочет сказать, что некуда торопиться, что теперь у них полно времени и они обе наконец-то по-настоящему над ним властны. Но у Мисси слиплись мокрые ресницы, и стоит только посмотреть на них, как из головы улетают все слова. Доктор гладит острые скулы, Мисси перехватывает ее запястье и прикусывает подушечки пальцев, облизывает их, как конфеты, и Доктор чувствует нарастающий жар и звон во всем теле. Во всей комнате, во всей ТАРДИС, во всей Вселенной.  
Она опускает руку ниже, между разведенных ног Мисси, скользит выпачканными слюной пальцами внутрь и обратно, размазывая влагу.  
\- Глубже, - говорит Мисси.  
\- Быстрее, - говорит она.  
\- Сейчас.  
Доктор целует ее, двигает кистью резко, так что сводит запястье. Надавливает большим пальцем снаружи, и Мисси кричит ей на ухо, что ненавидит ее больше всего на свете и точно убьет, если она не сделает так же еще раз.  
\- Так? - спрашивает Доктор, мягко касаясь губами взмокшего виска.  
\- Так. - Мисси под ней зло шипит и резко нажимает на ее поясницу, втискивая другую ладонь между бедер Доктора.  
Простыни давно свалились на пол; белая кожа в царапинах и засосах, темные пряди липнут к лицу и шее и, кажется, вот-вот начнут шевелиться от накопившегося в воздухе электричества. Доктор смеется сквозь стон: у нее самой видок наверняка еще хуже. Но она сталкивается взглядом с глазами Мисси, и не видит в них ни насмешки, ни злости, ни даже тяжелого темного жара.  
В них только бесконечная, бескрайняя нежность, и Доктор тонет в ней, зажмурившись и исходя стоном. 

\- Как я жила без этого, подумать страшно, - Мисси закатывает глаза и корчит зверскую физиономию.  
\- Как ты...  
"Выжила" неверное слово. Слишком опасное.  
\- ...выбралась?  
\- Не помню. - Мисси хмурит тонкие брови. - Ты устроил... устроила мне этот нелепый тест на корабле, потом твоя девочка сгинула, потом... - Мисси морщится. - Как она, кстати? Надеюсь, ее смерть была достаточно зрелищной? Извини, - добавляет она после паузы и переворачивается на живот.  
Доктор смотрит на кривую розоватую кляксу ожога под левой лопаткой и прикусывает губу, справляясь с собой.  
Она знает, чем можно оставить такую отметину. Знает, кто может. И какой выбор означает этот ожог. Мисси не помнит о нем, но она его сделала - это все, что имеет значение.  
Но Доктор не должна была отпускать ее тогда, ни за что.  
\- Эй, что за скорбное выражение лица? - раздраженно тянет Мисси, так привычно пряча волнение за недовольством. - Я же извинилась.  
\- А? Прости. Отвлеклась.  
Мисси ухмыляется и демонстративно двигает бедрами. Доктор поспешно отворачивается, так привычно пряча волнение за улыбкой.  
\- У Билл все хорошо. У Нардола, кстати, тоже, спасибо, что поинтересовалась.  
\- А, он все равно никогда никому не нравился, - фыркает Мисси. - Значит, все живы.  
\- Нет, Билл умерла. Но все хорошо! - торопливо поясняет Доктор, пока брови Мисси не покорили рекордную высоту. - Она снова живет, просто... просто по-другому.  
\- Без тебя? Одна? - бормочет Мисси в подушку.  
\- Что? Нет. Нет, она не одна.  
Мисси вычерчивает на матрасе зигзаги и узоры. Ее глаза полускрыты ресницами, и Доктору хочется поцеловать каждую из них. Она ложится рядом, подпирает щеку рукой и смотрит, как ресницы опускаются все ниже, пальцы движутся все медленнее, пока не замирают.  
Доктор слушает тихое дыхание и впервые в этой новой странной жизни - а, может быть, и во всех предыдущих жизнях разом, - чувствует покой.  
\- Ты не одна тоже.


End file.
